


Croatia vs Argentina

by ElectricPurple89



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, Football | Soccer, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Lula, Abby, Niko, and Joe go to Nizhny Novgorod Stadium in Russia to see Croatia vs Argentina.





	Croatia vs Argentina

Joe was tugging Abby's arm as they walked towards the stadium.

Luka was walking behind them with Niko. 

They had missed the national anthem at the match against Nigeria and Joe did not want to miss anything for the match against Argentina. 

He was excited to see Modrić play against Messi. 

“Joe, slow down. We left a lot earlier this time. We're going to make it.” Abby told him. 

Luka and Niko laughed at the scene before them. 

 

They made into the stadium with plenty of time before the national anthem. 

Luka couldn't believe that he was here with Abby and Joe. Just being here with his wife and son and also his brother to watch the Croatian team play was something he didn't think he'd ever have. 

Joe couldn't contain his excitement. He screamed when the players came out of the tunnel. 

 

As the match started he couldn't see above the people standing in front of him, so Niko lifted him up. 

Croatia were playing well, but it was 0-0 at the halftime. 

Abby tried to calm Joe down. He hadn't been this excited or anxious at the Nigeria match. 

They screamed and cheered when Rebić scored the opening goal.

Joe cheered even louder when Modrić scored in the 80th minute and even louder than that when Rakitić scored the third and final goal. 

Luka couldn't believe it. They're team had beaten Messi and Argentina. 

He and Niko were crying tears of joy. 

Luka picked Joe up and turned to Abby and kissed her. 

“That was AMAZING!!” Joe exclaimed. 

“I can't believe what we just watched” Niko added. 

“What a beautiful night” Luka replied. 

 

It was a while before they got back to the hotel from the stadium and Joe had fallen asleep as Luka carried him. 

They put him to bed and then he, Niko, and Abby spent a few hours celebrating and chatting on the balcony.


End file.
